Anime Academy
by Guardians Of the World
Summary: A high school romance story with drama,romance and humor join Gingka and friends with my oc Sarah surviving the worst frontier since spiral force HIGH SCHOOL!
1. CHATROOM HAVOC! Boy side!

A Beyblade Love Story

HELLO GINDOKA LOVERS! I AM THE ONE CHOSEN BY CUPID THE BEAUTIFUL LOVER HEART! ENJOY THIS ROMANCE STORY OF A BLADER AND HIS MECHANIC M'KAY!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE I ONLY OWN MY OC!

Note:This will be a chatroom/text/high school story

"She's so Beautiful",said Gingka

"This is getting weird",said Masamune,

"If you like her why are you telling us this Gingka!"said an aggravated Ryuga.

"I agree with dragon boy on this one"said an agreeing Kyoya.

"Gee you guys are so supportive",said Gingka.

"We all knew this was coming Ginkie",said Yuu

"Yup we're your friends why wouldn't we",said Kenta.

"Mmmmm hmmmmmm",said Tsubasa.

StarBreaker Z has logged on

"Hey guys",said Zeo.

"Great another supportive friend",said Ginga.

"Wait a minute? Ohhhhh the Madoka thing"said Zeo.

"NO BEEPING DUH"said a angrier Ryuga.

CyberBoy has logged on

Light Dancer has logged on

"BATTLE ME GINGKA!"said a hyper Sora.

"It's back"said Kyoya.

"Hey only I can call my brother that so go dig a ditch and die Kyoya",said Sora's little sister by a year Sarah.

"WHO THE BEEP INVITED YOU HERE!"said a aggravated Kyoya.

"I did so shut the beep up",said Sarah

"RUNT!",said Kyoya.

"I'm out of here if you are arguuing",said Kenta

"Same here kenchi",said Yuu

"Good night",said Tsubasa

"Me and masamune have a test tommorow",said Zeo.

"CRAP!",said Masamune.

"Hmp Later",said Ryuga

"Bye",said Kyoya

"Ugh night",said Gingka.

CHATROOM CLOSED

Well thats that for chappie one review and i'll bring chapter two the girl's side of the story! bye!


	2. CHATROOM HAVOC! Girl side!

Hey guys sorry for the delay I had mini writers block anyway I'm so sorry my first story WAAAAAAHH! Now a special announcement I will be in the story I will be known as Heart! Now take it away Yuu-kun!

Yuu:Heart does not own Metal Fight Beyblade,but she does own Danny,Sarah,Jeff,and Rena.

ENJOY MY FANS!

"Ugh what do I do",said a very confused Madoka

"Obviously you need some advice girlfriend from a girlfriend who has a boyfriend.",said a confident Sarah.

"Please Sarah we all can't be lucky like you! You've been dating Danny for a year and we're sophmores",said Hikaru

"I guess you can say Sarah's a ducky gal",said Mei-Mei.

"You mean a lucky gal",said Sophie

Sapphire Girl HAS LOGGED ON

"So heyy Sarah",said Rena

"OMG RENA! LONG TIME NO SEE IT'S BEEN YEARS",said a happy Sarah.

"I know right I have good news",said Rena.

"What",said Sarah.

"HOW DID WE GET COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC",said an angry Madoka

"Ugh I'm still having problems with Kyoya",said Hikaru

"NOT HELPING",said Madoka

"Yea but I'm ok with Chao-Xin even if I have to beat up his fangirls",said a fiery Mei-Mei

"And I'm fine with Wales",said Sophie

"AGHHHHHH! NOT HELPING",said a red faced Madoka.

"Whoa ok Madoka CHILL",said Sarah

DANNYBOI HAS LOGGED ON

"Yo",said Danny

"Hi snochums",said Sarah

"Awwwww!",said the rest of the girls except for Madoka who's banging her head in the wall.

CUPID'S ANGEL HAS LOGGED ON

"Hey Hey Heart is here"

"Ugh I'm done",Madoka said.

MECHANIC HAS LOGGED OFF

"Wait don't we have test tommorow Sarah?",question Danny.

"AWWWWW BEEP!",said Sarah

CHATROOM CLOSED

Welp that's it for now I need more ideas besides i'm a novice writer i've never written a story but I will get better BELIEVE IT!

Sarah:No more chocolate for you

Nooooo my candy

dadadadadaddaaaaah! Character Info

Sarah Star Age:14 Sibling:Sora Star Boyfriend:Danny Dagger Friends:Metal Fight Crew,Rena,Jeff,and Heart(ME!)  
Favorite food:Steak Bey:Light Virgo

Next is Light Virgo in the next chappie they will be in HELL! HIGH SCHOOL

CHARACTERS:NOOOOOOOOOO!

Ehh it's not that bad you have eachothers back

Toby:I'm still having tempo?

No

Toby:NOOOOOO!

Bye byes!


	3. NO TEXTING IN THE CLASSROOM! Lets do it!

Hello My fans Heart is Back!

Sarah:GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD

Me:eeeeeep

Disclaimer:I don't own metal fight beyblade! Casey belongs Fan Person. Shinji belongs to the Awesome Radicalest Kai the Magatsu.

Enjoy!

"Ugh",I say getting books out of my locker.

"Hiya!",said Casey

"HOLY BEEP!",I said.

"Hey Heart-Chan calm down it's just Casey",said My boyfriend Shinji.

"Oh yeah you're right",I said

"Yeah sorry for scaring you Heart",said Casey.

RING RING RING

"Awwwwww Beep! I got to get to class love you Heart",said Shinji as he runs to class.

"Soooooooo",I said to Casey.

"So what?",said Casey confused.

"What's the haps with you and Tsubasa?",saying Nosily.

"None of your business we've been friends for like forever since we were little",said Casey blushing red like the redest beet in the world.

"Mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmm",I said as we get to class.

"Cell phones out",Casey said extremely fast.

*Text mode*

"So you and Tsubasa",I texted

"Well there is something happening",Casey texted

"NO WAY",I screamed.

"Miss Heart",screamed our teacher.

"Sorry",I said

"Tell Me"I texted

"Never!",Casey texted

"It's probably a DATE!",I texted

"No IT'S NOT!"Casey screamed louder than me.

"Miss Casey",our teacher screamed

"Ok phone's away"Casey texted

Me and Casey put our phone's away and acted like we actually cared about the lesson

So what do you think of that chapter Thanks for Reading! 


	4. Lunch or Hell?

I HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY AFTER AWHILE SO NOW BE PREPARED FOR ANOTHER CHAPPIE TAKE IT AWAY RYUGA

Ryiga:Hell no

Me:ok let me make you a ballerina in my story

Ryuga:no please

Me:Then do it!

Ryuga:HEART DOESN'T OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE Casey or Shinji and also to her best friend fan,namine,phantom and dawn Hi's

Me:good ryuga

Ryuga:Start it already!

Oh yeah this story has now gotten new anime characters i'm bringing in other anime characters and video game characters and I'm taking Suggestions and oc's so pm or review to tell me -  
"Sis",asked Sora already eating lunch.

"WHAT!",screamed an angry sarah

"Someone's got there test scores",said Ryuga

Sarah turned ten shades of red

"SCREW YOU YA BEEPING EMO DRAGON",Sarah screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BEEP"Screamed Ryugs

"Well this is awkward"said Julian.

"Hey Sarah spell fun?",said Ryuga.

"F-U-N",Sarah spelled

"WELL THEN BEEP YOU TOO"Ryuga screamed.

"What the Heck"said Danny

"Don't ask",said Rena eating with Masamune her new boyfriend.

"Hey Guys I... The BEEP?",said Toby

"Ugh What kind of friends are you not helping a Sal with her boyfriend's crazy boy friends?"Said Mei-Mei

"I think you mean gal Mei-Mei",said Tyson from the original beyblade

"Tyson!",said Ginga

"Ginga!",said Tyson as the look at each other sparks are flashing

"Ok?",I said

"What's the dummest thing you've ever seen Sarah",asked Casey

"RYUGA'S FACE MOT TO MEANTION HIS DRAGON BREATH",said Sarah

"You're not worth it screw you people",said Ryuga walking away.

"Hey watch it"said Inuyasha

"Watch yourself",said Ryuga.

"Wow I've never seen people fight like that well Maybe Sheena and Zelos?",said Colette from Tales of Symphonia

"Ya Got that Right",said Genis and Lloyd

"Hmmm?",said Emil

"What is it Emil?",saud Marta

"Beep you too",said Zeo

"Beep you right back",said Damian

"Why?"I said.

"Heart-chan lets leave ok",said Shinji

"Okay",I said as we leave.

"Bu Bu BULL!"said Benkei

"Ugh when do be quiet"said Nile

"MUFASA IF YOU DON'T MOVE I WILL SHOVE THIS BOOK UP YOUR ASS!",said Ryuga.

"Do it then"said Kyoya

"Damn It SHUT UP!",said Vegeta

"Vegeta calm down!",said Bulma

"What a kid",said Iris

"Iris you've been saying that since we were 10 stop it",said Ash

"This is going to be a long sememster",said Jack -

Welp you know the deal send my suggestions and Oc's And Review! 


	5. Behind the Scenes TROOPS MOVE OUT!

Hiya Luckies... We're going behind the scenes

Disclaimer:I don't own squat

Behind The Scenes Chapter 5

Ryuga:*cough*fangirl*cough*

Me:Shut Up!

Kyoya:What Chapter is this?

Me:The Fifth wopty fricken doo!

Ryuga:uh what happened to her?

Me:Vacation happened and now i'm different and Ryuga after that question you CAN KISS MY ASS!

Kyoya and Ryuga:O-o

Me:I don't give a damn no more sensor I've wanted say this for along time to you ryuga Bitch!

Ryuga:WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST CALL ME

Me:I CALLED YOU AN UNIMPORTANT SLUTTY BITCH ASS LITTLE WHINER YA FUCKING ASS HOLE

Ginga:Yeesh

Me:Shut up ya Fucking Pegasis He/She

Ginga:Hurtful

Me:Here's a burger

Ginga:you are forgiven

Masamune:Damn something changed in you

Me:Ya Got That RIGHT MISTER I'M FRICKEN NUMBER ONE

Eliot*from tokyo mew mew,but using the english names*i don't acutually care ya fat ass

Me:FOR THE LAST FRICKEN TIME I'M NOT A FAT ASS

Renne:Compared to me you are

Me:SCREW YOU YA FUCKIN EMO BITCH!

Corina:Yeesh

Me:Shut it Lesbian

Ash:I

Me:Pikachu is not in this so shut the fuck up

Misty:hey where's

Me:don't say it!

Misty:Azurill

Me:*gets a sack*GET IN THE SACK!

Casey:*getting quality treatment*Ahh*drinking a smoothie* this is the life!

Shinji:Amen to that

Sarah:I wonder how everyone else is doing

Tsubasa:Mmmmhmmmm

Yu:*eating ice cream*

Me:AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT RYOU I CAN MAKE YOU GAY!

Eliot:You wouldn't

Me:*holding a pen* i can

Klaus:Why am I shirtless

Me:*heart in eyes*cause i want you to be

Ryuga:what about

Me:I Hate You

Cilan:Ash Pikachu's at a resort

Iris:Yea so is Axew

Yugi:When did we get here

Yami:I don't know

Kaiba:Right

Joey:Shut up Rich Boy

Tristan:Calm down joe

Tea:Weird what girl has blue hair

Konata:me and that girl*points to hikaru*

Tsukasa:Oh you're pretty i hope we're in the same class

Kagamine:I don't think

Konata:Kagamean's jelous

Kagamine:I AM NOT!

ME:EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!

Everyone:*shuts up*

Me:now new anime and video game characters are Dbz,Lucky Star,Yugioh,Yugioh 5D's,Yugioh Gx,Yugioh Zexal,Mew Mew Power,Full Metal Achlemest,.Kingdom Hearts,Yu Yu Hakasho,Inuyasha,The original Beyblade

Ginga:But

Me:Shut Up!

Ginga:*shuts up*

Me:Other Characters are from The Legend of Korra and Avatar the Last Airbender,Tales of Symphonia and Finaly Digimon. *puts on army hat*So Lets GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT

Everyone:YEAH! 


	6. Chapter 6:Casey Meets N!

Hello my adoring fans I have a special guess today it's Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:I AIN'T DOING SHIT!

ME:KAGOME!

Kagome:Sit boy!

Inuyasha:*falls face flat!*

Me:*starts getting asprin*WHY ME!

Kagome:Heart doesn't own Anything. Fan person owns Casey,Zack,and Gwan. Kai the Protecter owns Shinji

Me:start the chapter.!

Casey was just walking the halls when suddenly

Yuu:BOO!

Casey:GAAH!

Yuu:*laughing* I got you Casey!

Casey:Why did you do that?

Yuu:Halloweens coming

(Authors Note:NO ITS NOT!)

Casey:It's in a month

Yuu:AWWW!

Just then a girl with purple hair wearing Electabuzz clothing appears

Girl:WE ALL LOVE ELECTABUZZ NO OTHER TEAMS THE SAME THE PLAYERS CHARGE THE FIELD AND ELECTRIFY GAME

Casey:*holding in a laugh*

Girl:ELECTABUZZ ARE BETTER THAN THE REST

Casey:Who's she

Girl:GAAAAH!*runs up to Casey*

Casey:Wha

Girl:You didn't here me sing

Yuu:I did

Casey:YUU! *sigh* Yes I did

Girl:AHHHH! STUPID CASEY STUPID!

Casey:*eyes are red*WHAT DID YOU SAY

Girl:*scared*Not you me I'm Casey *gets in her face*DON'T YELL AT ME!

(AUTHORS NOTE!:CASEY FROM POKEMON!)

Casey:Excuse me!

Casey:you heard me

Just then a girl with blond hair comes running

Girl:LOOK OUT LOOK OUT LOOK OUT!

Both Casey's:Huh *girl crashes into them*

Girl:I'm so sorry I'm Bianca!

Casey:I'm Casey Rose

Casey:I'm Casey too

A boy with green hair appears and a boy with glasses and black hair appears

N:Bianca you ok

Cheren:N she does this all the time

Casey R:*blushing at N* Uhh

N:*goes to Casey*I am terribly sorry for my friend*helps casey up and gives her a black and white rose*

Casey R:*Blushes Harder*

Cheren:N LETS GO WE HAVE TO MEET THE OTHERS!

Bianca:YEA HURRY!

N:I hope to see you again.

Yuu:Casey you like him

Casey R:WHAT NO*has blush -

Me:Looks like Tsubasa has competition!

Casey R:NO! *Headdesk*

Me:So you admit you like Tsubasa

Casey R:NEVER!

Me:Bye guys next chapter will have pokemon characters in chapter 7 and Chapter 8 will have Kingdom Hearts

Casey R:REVIEW! *Waves bye* 


	7. Chapter 7:Casey and Heart Tag team!

Ok I've been thinking this over and I'm gonna change the way I write my story.

Start the chapter

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN NOTHING! FAN PERSON OWNS CASEY,ZACK,GWAN,AND RENTA, KAI THE PROTECTER OWNS SHINJI *******  
Chapter 7:Battle! Casey and Heart and Damian!

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Heart and Casey were hanging out.

"So you and Tsubasa went out!",Heart said with wide eyes.

Casey moved back,"NO NO IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!",Casey screamed

Heart smiled,"Mmmmhmmm",she said with a smirk.

Zack was getting annoyed of all the girl talk,"Ugh guys I'll see you later1 Gwan lets go",he said

Gwan bowed,"Bye Casey,bye Miss Heart",he said politely.

Heart blushed and smacked herself,"Gahh you have a boyfriend Heart",she told herself

Casey sweatdropped,"So wanna go to the amusement park",she asked

Heart amiled,"YEAH",she screamed.

After minutes of walking Casey and Heart walked towards the amusement park.

Heart was excited,"Lets go on a rolller coaster",she said.

"Aww do the kiddies want to play?",a familiar voice hissed.

Casey's eyes and Heart's both widdened,"REIJI!",they both said

"Don't forget about me",a blue haired boy said.

Heart's eyes looked around and saw him,"Damian",she said.

Reiji laughed,"You are both weak why don't we show you what real power is",he said

Damian smiled,"Ohh that sounds like fun!",he said

Heart looked at Casey.

Casey shoke her head,"Ok we accept",she said.

They all went to a open field were they had enough room to battle.

"Three",Damian and Reiji said.

"Two",Casy said.

"One",Heart said

"LET IT RIP!",They all said.

"Show them your light GO ANGEL!",Heart said

Angel slammed into Kerbecs

"GO LEONE!",Casey shouted.

Leone attacked serpent hard.

"SERPENT!",Reiji said

Serpent attacked Angel.

"Go now Kerbecs!",Damian said.

Kerbecs attacked Leone.

"NO ANGEL!",Heart said.

"Heart stay calm",Casey said.

"Right",she said

"I think we should end this",Reiji said.

"NO WAY! LEONE! LION ECHO WIND!",

A tornado comes out of Leone and moves toward Serpent

"Hmp weak",Reiji said

Serpent charges for Leone inside the tornado. IT WAS A DIRECT HIT!

"No Leone!",Casey said.

'I'm fine Casey we can still win if me and Angel work together',Leone said.

'That's right Heart',Angel told Heart.

"Casey lets do it",Heart said

Damian laugh,"KERBECS! HADES GATE!",he said

Kerbec's gates of Hades appears and chains head for Leone

"SERPENT VENOM STRIKE!",Reiji said

Serpent glowed green and charged for Angel.

Heart glowed a faint white Aura,"ANGEL! PURE LIGHT FIELD",she shouted

Angel glowed white and a force field appeared around her and Leone.

Casey smiled,"Leone! LION WIND CEILING",Casey shouted

Leone does Lion Echo Wind and then make a ceiling of wind by running around the top part of the stadium.

Heart smirked,"ANGEL LIGHT MOVE! DRAGON EMPRESS SHINIG BLAST!",She shouted.

Angel glows as she appears,a white dragon with three sets of angel like dragon wings and blue eyes. Angel then blast a giant ray of light at both Serpent and Kerbecs and they both are sent flying into Leone's wind ceiling.

"Kerbecs!",Damian shouted.

"Serpent",Reiji screamed.

Serpent and Kerbecs are both slept out.

"YAY",Casey said.

"CAN A SISTER GET A HELL YEAH!",Heart screamed as she gave Casey a High Five

"No I can't believe we lost",Damian said.

"Oh boys. What was that about being weak?!",Heart said.

"Uh Oh",Reiji said.

Reiji and Damian both ran for there lives

"Go one get out of here! UNLESS YOU FEEL LIKE A FIST COOKIE YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING!",Heart screamed at them.

Casey laughed at Heart knowing she would beat them up.

Heart saw the sun was setting,"AWW! Our day was ruined!",she said.

Casey smiled,"Heart don't worry! We can have fun tommorow and maybe we can bring our friends",she told her.

Heart looked at Casey,"You mean just Tsubasa?",she said.

Casey blushed,"HEART!",She yelled at her.

Heart smiled,"See you tomorrow Case",she said as she walked home.

Casey sweatdropped,"Weird girl",she said.

Me:TADA! HAPPY LABOR DAY! 


	8. Chapter 8:Angel and Demon's secret love!

Um hey everyone this is Presea the Forgotten and this chapter will be about two bey spirits madly in love with eachother but there bladers don't like each other

Angel:Heart!

Demon:Just calm down Angel

Angel:But she's writing about us

Me:Get out of here you crazy kids!

Renta:Heart doesn't own beyblade or any other anime character,Fan owns me,Casey,Demon,Zack,and Gwan. Kai the protector owns Shinji blah blah blah just read the damn thing!

Chapter 8:Shhhhhhh! Don't tell anyone! Angel and Demon's secret

Well it started out as a regular monday all the kids have gone to school. Nut you know what they say. When the bladers are away the beys will play!

Angel was spinning to a secret place her and her friends hang out on weekdays.

"Gotta make it!",she said as the dragon jumped through the window and flew towards the hang out in dragon form.

Angel roared as she flew in her white dragon form,"YEAH!",she screamed.

Leone was waiting for her in his human form he sorta looked like a boy version of Casey,"Where is she,that dragon!",he said angrily.

Virgo came in she looked like sarah,"Calm down Leo",she said.

Danny's bey hunter a black dragon bey like bey came in,'Virgo's right leone",he said calmly reading a book.

Taimono Jeff's bey came in,"Grrr look it's that dragon pointing",toward a black haired,crimson eyed boy.

"Hello again taimono how was the beating I put on you",he said smirking

Taimono growled,"CUT THE BULL SHIT! DEMON",he screamed at his rival.

Demon or Dem as Angel calls him smirked,"You are a sore loser ,he said plainly.

A green pegasus flew in,it was Rena's bey Ray Pegasus,"Stop fighting guys",she said as masamune's striker came in

Striker fixed his hair even though it was spiky,"Hey babe",he said wraping his arm around Pegasus's waist

Pegasus blushe,"Hey Striky",she said.

Angel flew in and blushed as she saw Demon,"Hey",she said

Demon jaw dropped as Angel was beautiful,'Wow she's pretty. Wait! PRETTY! SHE'S MY ENEMY BUT WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY',he thought.

Angel grabbed Demon's arm,"Come on silly we're gonna be late",she said.

They all walked in the same thing happens

"Brother what do you mean you melted my swored",the blue gemios said he looked like Reiki

"I said it was a accident",the red Gemios said representing Dan.

Angel looked at the two,"Uhh",she said

Demon looked around and saw L-drago,Dreagle,Cometos,Pegasus,Libra,Eagle,Leone,and Bull.

Kyoya's Leone was red in the face!,"Barney say one more thing about kyoya",he yelled.

Ginga's pegsus was eating a burger.

L-drago saw Angel,"Hey dragon girl",he said

Cometos waved and said,"Hi miss Angel",he said

Dreagle was at the dj station,"Yo",he said plainly.

Angel saw Dreagle,"TURN UP THE TUNES",she said.

Dreagle smiled,"You got it,little lady!",he said as he putting on 'something to dance for'by Paula Abdul

Angel really like that song and started swaying her hips to the music.

Demon was watching her dance,'Wow she has some moves',he thought

(Author's Note:SPARKLY DESU!)

L-Drago was about to do something perverted to Angel.

Demon grabbed his hand,"DON'T YOU DARE METEO L-DRAGO",he said,as he threw him over the drink station.

Dreagle,Cometos,and Casey's Leone were shocked,"Wow!",they said

Rena's pegasis and Striker were to busy kissing to notice.

Ginga's pegasis was eating his burger.

Bull and Kyoya's leone were shocked,"Whoa",they said.

Libra was too busy asking Eagle 100 questions.

Virgo,Hunter and Taimono were laughing.

Demon was red in the face,"Angel can I talk to you?",he asked calmly.

Angel looked at him and smiled,"Sure",she said

Demon brought Angel to the back of the hangout,"Angel I know were enemies but I feel weird around you my chest gets tight and I guess what i'm saying is.",he said taking a deep breath,"I LOVE YOU!",he shouted out.

Angel blushed,"I-I love you too,Demon",she said

Both of them looked into each others eyes and kissed each other deeply with passion.

Demon broke the kiss,"Wow",he said

Angel was blushing.

What they didn't know was Casey's Leone,Virgo,Hunter,Cometos,and Dreagle saw them kiss,"Oh my fucking god",they said in awe of the scene.

Angel and Demon were blushing when they saw them.

Demon was red with Anger!,"YOU GUYS I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!",he said.

Leone,Virgo,Hunter,Cometos,and Dreagle,"Run",they all said running from Demon.  
*********************

Me:soo?

Angel and Demon:*blushing like crazy*

Me:I take it was good.  



	9. Chapter 9:Heart's Despair! Club Dreagle!

Hello peoples Presea here! and I'm writing chapter nine personally i like to thank a special friend of mine she's inspired me so much Fan thanks for everything!

Zack:Heart doesn't own beyblade! All oc's belong to their respective owners!

*******************  
Chapter 9:WELCOME TO CLUB DREAGLE!

It was friday and everyone was going to Zack's club!

"WOW!",Heart and Casey said

"Welcome to club dreagle guys",Zack said

"PARTY TIME!",Heart said.

"Tsubasa lets go",Casey said.

"Ok then",Tsubasa said

When they went in there were strobe lights,a disco ball,and a dance floor and karoke machine!

"Wow nice place zack",Zeo told him

"Naturally it would be awesome",He said patting himself in the back.

Gwan walked up to Zack,"How could you afford this",Gwan asked

Zack smirked,"Let's just say Ziggurat and I had a talk",he said

Gwan looked frightened,"I don't want to know",he said

Ginga looked at Madoka,"Madoka you look nice"Ginga said blushing

Madoka looked at him,"Thanks Ginga",she said,'He's adorable',she thought

Ginga was blushin,'Should I tell her',he thought

Mei-Mei dragged Chao-Xin in fighting of his fangirls,"BACK YOU FANGIRLS HE'S MINE!",she screamed

Chao-xin sweat dropped,'Why do I have to be loved by girls everywhere',he thought

Dashian and Chiyun were watching the scene unfold

"Awkward",Dashian said.

Julian and Klaus were sitting somewhere

"I never get that much attention",Julian said.

Klaus started laughing

Sophie was trying to help Mei-Mei get rid of the fan girls

Wales just watch,"She's a brave little thing",he said commenting sophie.

Hours later

Ginga was talking to Madoka,Kyoya was arguing with Ryuga,and others were doing different seemed well until!

Dem or Demon sat in a chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I guess this is a nice party",Dem went.

He opened his eyes and saw Renta ,his blader,leaning against the wall,watching the party. 'FUCK! WHAT IS MY BLADER DOING HERE?!',Dem thought.

Angel was dancing gracefully moving to the rhythm

"This club is rocking",she said.

She stopped dancing after she saw Heart talking to casey,'WHAT IS HEART DOING HERE!",she thought.

Dem ran before Heart or Renta could smack him to death.

Angel ran the opposite way of Dem before either Heart or Renta could see her.

Dem was lucky until Renta found him

Renta pinned him to the wall.

"Why are you dating your enemy,Demon?",Renta said in a calm voice.

Dem looked around,panicing on what to tell his blader.

Angel slammed into Heart

Heart looked at Angel,"What's wrong",she asked.

Angel couldn't lie to Heart.

Angel sighed,"Well",she said.

Dem was panicing,'Some one help me',he thought

Heart looked at Angel,"Nani desuka",she asked

Angel told Heart about her and Demon also about Renta in the club

Heart was shocked,"EHHHHHH! YOU LEFT DEMON ALONE WITH THAT PSYCHO!",she screamed.

Angel grabbed Heart and ran like Hell!

Renta was beating up Demon

"Renta!",Heart screamed.

"DEMON-KUN!",Angel said as she hugged Dem

Renta looked at Heart,"You can keep Demon,he's disowned.",he said coldly

"How could you say that!",Heart screamed,"All they want is to be happy",she said

"Like you know anything about having a relationship, Up!",he said

Heart's eyes started to tear up,You're such a jerk!",she said as she ran out the club.

"Heart-san",Casey said as she looked at her sadly.

NEXT TIME:

Casey Rose:Hi Hi! Casey here! Next Chapter Heart's broken Heart! Truth Revealed! Next new students! Geehh Witches! Hey who are you!

Hana-chan:Mo I'm Hana-chan!

Casey Rose:Also The return of N! And Heart's confession to Renta! Ginga and Madoka Get together!

Hana-Chan:Demo! I can't wait!

Casey Rose:Famous Idol! Onpu Segawa! Magic Revealed. And Jeff's Secret! WHAT HE HAS A TAIL! SO HE MUST BE!

Me:NEXT TIME ON ANIME ACADEMY! SECRETS REVEALED!

Hana-Chan:NAISHO NE! HANA-CHAN MO!

Me and Casey:OH! 


	10. Chapter 10:Weirdest Day

YESSSS INSPIRATION HAS COME AGAIN! I'M NOT DEAD PEOPLE!

Chapter 10:Witches,Vampires,and Saiyans oh my!

Heart has changed after Renta told her off. New students have appeared and everything is fine. Until

"What the heck",Casey said,as she saw Jeff with something behind his back. "Is that a tail?!",she thought

Heart was behind Casey,"Yep it's a tail",she said

Casey jumped,"HOLY FU.. Oh it's you Heart",she said.

Heart smirked,"Yeah Jeff's a saiyan",she told her

Casey's eyes went wide,"A what? Saiyan? You mean those monkeys?",she said

Heart shook her head

Casey fainted.

Heart dragged casey to a sweet shop

A girl with pink hair appeared,"HI WELCOME TO THE MAHOU-DO SWEET SHOP!",Doremi said.

Hadzuki and Aiko laughed at the unconscious Casey

Onpu and Momoko giggled.

"Where's Hana-Chan?",Heart said.

Casey woke up and saw Hana,"AHHHH! SHE'S A W...",her mouth was covered by Momoko

Casey sighed her day was getting weirder.

Meanwhile at the bey stadium.

Zack was battling his girlfriend Zari!

"GO NO DREAGLE! FIRE EAGLE WINGS!",Zack shouted.

"NO WAY ZACKIE! DREONIX BURNING PHEONIX WINGS!",Zari shouted.

Both beys clashed in a explosion as they both stopped spining.

"AW DAMNIT! MADOKA'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!",they both said.

At Madoka's shop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! ZARI AND ZACK HOW COULD YOU!",she said looking at Dreonix and Dreagle.

Zari hid behind Zack.

Zack sighed,"Come on it's not that bad",he said.

Madoka's face was red,"NOT THAT BAD ARE YOU KIDDING ME!",she screamed at noone because Zack and Zari left.

On a Hill

Zari was looking at the moon,Zack there's something I want to tell you",she said

Zack looked at her,"What is it",he asked

Zari looked at him and started crying,"I'M A VAMPIRE!",she said.

Zack smiled,"That's cool Zari!",he said with support in his voice.

Zari stopped,"Really",she said

"HELL YEAH IT IS MY GIRLFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE HOW COOL IS THAT!",he said

Zari sighed,"Until I bite you",she said

Zack looked courageous when she said that,"I don't care as long as you're happy,I'm happy",he said with a smirk

Zari blushed,"Zack-Sama",she said as she necked him.

Zack felt fangs grow in as he bite her

They broke the vampire like kiss.

Zari smiled,"I love you my brave vampire boyfriend",she said

Tbc

Me:ok i had help with this one and i'm really tired i have to many ideas nowadays BYE-BYE! 


	11. Chapter 11:Ryuga's secret

Okay short chapter,but to people who LOVE ryuga don't read this,and to people who are into yaoi read this!

Chapter 11:RYUGA IS WHAAAAAAAAT!

Ryuga logged on to his computer and put in his password L-Drago

(Chatroom script)

Ryuga:Hey cutie

?:Hey baby!

Ryuga:what you doing sexy

?:Thinking of you

Ryuga:No doubt!

?:You're full of yourself! No wonder Hagane says you got a big head

Ryuga:Hold on*leaves*

(out of chatroom)

Ryuga ran to Ginga's place and kicked open the door

Ginga sweatdropped,"Uh Ryuga?",he said

Ryuga had a fist up,"I have a big head huh,Bitch?"

Ginga screamed at the top of his lungs.

(back in the chatroom)

Ryuga:I showed him

?:I wish i could see you,my sexy Drago

Ryuga:you too my little sun.

?:I just want to hold you like the day we met and taste your mouth

Ryuga:Me too

?:I gotta go bye

Ryuga:Good-bye Helios.

(out of chatroom)

Preview:

Casey was pale,"WE'RE WHAT",she screamed

Zack and Zari were angry,"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!",they said.

Rena looked surprised,'OH NO MY SECRETS OUT',she thought.

NEXT TIME:THE TRIPLE THREAT RENA!

Oh yea Fan Person the next chapter will involve singing please send me a pm with the songs you want them to sing. Thank You.

Presea Out! 


	12. Chapter 12:Rena's secret part 1

Ok Then time for the Rena Secret Trilogy

I don't own NOTHIN!

Chapter 12:Rena's Secret Part 1 Casey and Destiny ROCK THE HOUSE! Zari's song of sorrow!

Friday 7:00 pm

Casey was pale,"WE'RE WHAT!",she screamed

Zack and Zari were pissed,"No FUCKING WAY IN HELL",they screamed in unison.

Rena was surprised,'Oh no my secret's out',she thought

They were outside a karoke place.

Desiny looked a them,"It's not that bad",she tried to explain

Casey's eyes were red,"NOT THAT BAD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU DESTINY HEART!",she screamed.

They walked inside and after a few minutes DJ said Casey was gonna sing.

Casey grabbed Destiny,"We're both doing this Destiny",she said

*'Call me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jenson starts playing*

Destiny:I threw a wish in the well

Casey:Don't ask me,I'll never tell

Destiny:I looked to you as it feel

Casey:And now you're in my way.

Destiny:I'd trade my soul for a wish

Casey:Pennies and Dimes for a kiss

Destiny:I wasn't looking for this

Casey:But now you're in my way

Some people cheered for them

Casey:Your stare was holdin'

Destiny:Ripped jeans,skin was showin'

Casey:Hot night,wind was blowin'

Both:Where you think you're goin' baby!

Casey:Hey I just met you

Destiny:And this is crazy!

Casey:But here's my number

Destiny:so call me maybe!

Destiny:It's hard to like right

Casey:At you baby

Both:But here's my number! So call me maybe!

Casey:Hey I just met you

Destiny:And this is crazy!

Casey:But here's my number

Destiny:so call me maybe!

Destiny:And all the other boys

Casey:Try to chase me

Destiny:But here's my number

Casey:So call me maybe!

Tsubasa was at a table watching Casey singing and he had to admit she was good.

Casey;You took your time with the call

Destiny:I took no time with the fall

Casey:You gave me nothing at all,

Both:But still you're in my way

Casey:I beg, and borrow and steal

Destiny:I didn't know I would feel it.

Both;But it's in my way

Casey:Your stare was holdin'

Destiny:Ripped jeans,skin was showin'

Casey:Hot night,wind was blowin'

Both:Where you think you're goin' baby!

Casey:Hey I just met you

Destiny:And this is crazy!

Casey:But here's my number

Destiny:so call me maybe!

Destiny:It's hard to like right

Casey:At you baby

Both:But here's my number! So call me maybe!

Casey:Hey I just met you

Destiny:And this is crazy!

Casey:But here's my number

Destiny:so call me maybe!

Destiny:And all the other boys

Casey:Try to chase me

Destiny:But here's my number

Casey:So call me maybe!

Casey:Before you came in my life

Destiny:I missed you so bad

Casey:I missed you so bad

Destiny:I missed you so, so bad

Casey:Before you came in my life

Destiny:I missed you so bad

Casey:And you should know that

Destiny:I missed you so, so bad

Destiny:It's hard to like right

Casey:At you baby

Both:But here's my number! So call me maybe!

Casey:Hey I just met you

Destiny:And this is crazy!

Casey:But here's my number

Destiny:so call me maybe!

Destiny:And all the other boys

Casey:Try to chase me

Destiny:But here's my number

Casey:So call me maybe!

Casey:Before you came in my life

Destiny:I missed you so bad

Casey:I missed you so bad

Destiny:I missed you so, so bad

Casey:Before you came in my life

Destiny:I missed you so bad

Destiny:And you should know that

Destiny:So call me,maybe?

The people there cheered for them even zack and zari

Destiny and Casey bowed as they got off stage

DJ came up,"Oh Boy those two really rocked the house right? Next we have Zariah Knave",he said

Zari was mad,"IT'S ZARI YOU STUPID BITCH!",

*'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick plays*

Zack,Casey,and Destiny heard the song and felt their hearts breaking little by little,"It's so sad",they said

Zari:She never slows down

She doesn't know but she knows that when she's all alone,feels like it's all coming down.

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,the tears will not stop raining down

Destiny had tears in her eyes,Casey eyes showed sadness,Zack was just watching.

Zari:So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day,whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

Destiny and Casey were in tears

Zack looked at them,"You two are soft",he said

"Shut up",they both said.

Zari*eyes closed and has a sad look on her face* She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down

Zari:So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day,whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

Zack wondered is this how she felt on the inside

Zari:So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day,whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

Zari:So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day,whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

Zari got off stage.

Dj has a tissue wiping his eyes,"That was so sad",he said

TBC

Next chappie

Destiny eyes were sparkly,'I think I found my dream man',she thought

WHO IS MY DREAM MAN SLASH REAL LIFE BOYFRIEND WAIT AND SEE BYENY! 


	13. Chapter 13:Kyle's Dream of Absolution

Me:HAIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M NOT DEAD! JUST BUSY

Fan:It seems like you was

Me:*blank expression*HOW'D YOU GET IN MY METAL ACADEMY FIC*thinks*ZACK!

*Benny Hill Theme plays*

Zack:YIKES*runs*

Me:*frying pan in hand*

Fan:*watching with Casey*wow

Casey:*laughing*

Red and Blue:She's alittle ticked off with us beating her*sees me coming at them*

Me:YOU SONS OF BITCHES

Renta:*for once he's scared of me*G-Get her away from me!

Fan:Heart doesn't own anything now have a cookie and read.

Jerry:Hello all I am Jerry Heart Heart's brother.

Kyle:and I'm Her boyfriend

Me:SO NOW YOU HAVE 4 GREAT AUTHORS! BA BAM!

Chapter 13 Rena's Secret:KYLE'S DREAM OF ABSOLUTION!

Dj went on stage,"YO EVERYONE READY FOR OUR NEXT SINGER

Zack growled,"GET ON WITH IT",he said quite angry

DJ had a red vein he had it with Zack,"GO FUCK YOURSELF ZACKARY!",he screamed

Zack shut up

DJ,"NOW WELCOME TO THE STAGE KYLE SOLO!",he announced

A boy black hair,green eyes,toned,and wearing all black.

Music:*Plays*

Kyle:And every night, I lay awake

I find a confliction.

And every night, it just stays the same

In my dream, of absolution

Destiny heart skipped a beat,"Oh My God',she said blushing.

Casey smiled,"Destie's in love.",she said in a singsong voice

Kyle:In the night light Do you see what you dream All your troubles Are they all what they seem Look around you Then you may realize All the preachers All with their lies.

Destiny sighed,"Sooo Pretty",she said romanticly

Kyle:And I might know of our future But then you still control the past Only you know if you'll be together Only you know if we shall last

Casey sighed,"I wish Tsubasa did that for me",she said.

Zari smirled,"Same with Zack",she said.

Angel swooned,"And Demon",She said

Masq appeared in spirit,"UGH",he said.

Kyle:In the night light Do you still feel your pain For the valor You wait; it never came If you were able Would you go change the past To mend a faux pas With one last chance

And I might know of our future But then you still control the past Only you know if you'll be together tonight

Cause every night I will save your life And every night I will be with you Cause every nigh I still lay awake And I dream of an absolution Cause every night I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same In my dream of an absolution

In the night light Do you see what you dream All your triumph And all you'll ever be Look around you Then you may realize Happiness lies Trapped in misery

And who knows what of our future We can all try to change our past Only you know if you'll be together tonight

Cause every night I will save your life And every night I will be with you Cause every nigh I still lay awake And I dream of an absolution Cause every night I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same In my dream of an absolution

(Instrumental)

Cause every night I will save your life And every night I will be with you Cause every nigh I still lay awake And I dream of an absolution Cause every night I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same In my dream of an absolution

And you'll see What you'll be And you'll see All you can be

'Cause every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (and you'll see)  
That this is what I dream Why you'll be (Why you'll be)  
And you'll see That every night, (All you can be)  
I will always dream 'Cause every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

Music:*stops*

Destiny,Casey,Zari,and Angel cheered while Zack and Masq groaned.

Kyle was about to walk out.

Destiny ran,"Hey Kyle,you had a great voice",she said

Kyle smirked and wiped hair from my face,"Thanks blue eyes",he said smoothly.

Destiny blushed madly.

END CHAPPIE

Jerry and Me:HELLO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER RENA GOES UP ON STAGE TO SING

Rena:WHY AM I SCARED CAUSE I'M THE REAL SUGAR BABY!

Kyle and Masamune:wha?

Fam:When do I appear?

Me:Soon

All:NEXT TIME I'M SUGAR BABY THE REAL SUGAR BABY RENA!

Rena:OH LORD JESUS ME AND MASAMUNE FIGHT? 


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Me:Hello everyone uh I have Good News and Bad news.

The Good news is i have people helping me write and Anime Academy is a sucessful story.

The Bad news is that um i have certain anime and Games i want in it! Please don't be mad so they're gonna be listed

Pokemon

Kingdom Hearts

Digimon

Yugioh

Full Metal Alchemist

Tales of Symphonia

Inuyasha

And believe or not MY NEW FANDOM KLONOA

AGAIN DON'T BE MAD AND IF YOU ARE I DONT GIV E DAM!

Fan:SHE DOESN'T MEAN THAT! She just has her own opinion that's all i'm the voice of reason with her so to all bye! 


	15. Chapter 14:ROCKING FRIDAY

Rena:Oh god

Fan:Heart Doesn't own anything

Chapter 14:Rena's the real Sugar Baby! Plus Girls are DYNAMITE

Masamune walks in the karoke place,"Huh hey guys!",he said

Rena ran up on stage

Dj grabbed the mic,"OK FOLKS NEXT UP SUGAR LOVE WAIT",he said

Everyone paled,"WHAT! THE CELEBRITY",they all said

Destiny and Casey spat out their soda

Zari was suprised,"DAFUQ",she screamed

Rena had pink hair and pink clothes that said 'Sugar'

Sugar: Alright Test-test-test-test Hello?  
Are we ready to go here?  
*Clears throat* May I have your attention please?

Guys in Crowd: What?

Sugar: May I have your attention please?

Guys in Crowd: Yeah!

Rena: Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?  
We're gonna have a problem here!

Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before Jaws all on the floor Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store *Guys:Cha-ching*  
Cruising the halls You must be looking for more Cuz I'm bigger than that And I wont be stuck on the floor Haha-haha-haha

Guys: What you laughing at?

Sugar: Your all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!  
She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?

Guys: Yeah yeah yeah!

Sugar: Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?

Guys: Where you at?

Sugar: I'm right here! Sleeping in Mocha's pocket!  
Tee-hee Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

Sugar:  
I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby All you other sugar babies are just imitating So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!  
Cuz I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby All you other sugar babies are just imitating So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!

Guys: Woah!

Sugar:Look at her, walking around with her own crew,  
Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!  
She's so damn short though!

Guy#1 WHAT?

Sugar: Yeah!

Guy#2: That's my girl yo!

Sugar:And there's a million of us just like me,  
Fuss like me, just don't give a fu-  
OH! I would never say that!

Guys: Sugar!

Sugar: Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!

Sugar:  
I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby All you other sugar babies are just imitating So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!  
Cuz I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby All you other sugar babies are just imitating So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!

Oh and could the rest of you please lie down 'Cuz I can't see anything *thanks! *  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!  
Destiny and Casey were amazed,"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH",they cheered

Masamune was pissed he can't believe she kept secrets from her,"UGH LITTLE MISS FUCKING FAMOUS",he screams as he storms off.

Everyone got quiet because the dj system broke

Destiny got on stage and took the mic,"HEY I CAN SING",she said

Destiny had a guitar on her back and started playing.

Destiny:I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Sayin ayo, gotta let go Now I wanna celebrate and live my life Sayin ayo, baby let s go

Casey got on stage

Casey:I came to dance-dance-dance-dance I hit the floor cause that s my plans-plans-plans-plans

Zari thought,'Can't beat em join them.

Zari:I m wearin all my favorite brands-brands-brands-brands Give me some space both my hands-hands-hands-hands Yeah, yeah

Rena smiled

Rena:Cause it goes on, and on, and on and it goes on, and on, and on

Destiny and Casey:I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Sayin ayo, gotta let go

Zari and Rena:now I wanna celebrate and live my life Sayin ayo, baby let s go

All 4:Cause we gon rock this club We gon go all night we gon light it up Like it s dynamite Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it s dynamite

Destiny and Rena:I m gonna take it all, I I m gonna be the last one standin Higher over all, I I m gonna be the last one landin

Zari and Casey:Cause I-I-I, believe it And I-I-I, I just want it all I just want it all

Destiny:I m gonna put my hands in the air hands in the air Put your hands in the air

Zari:Uh

Rena:Come on!

Casey:Wooh!

Destiny and Zari:Throw my hands up in the air sometimes Sayin ayo, gotta let go

Rena and Casey:Now I wanna celebrate and live my life Sayin ayo, baby let s go

All 4:Cause we gon rock this club We gon go all night we gon light it up Like it s dynamite Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it s dynamite

Destiny:Like it s dynamite

Everyone cheered as they took a bow.

Zack,Tsubasa,Kyle who came back,and Masamune smiled at their girlfriends/crushes.

One thing's for sure that was a good friday night. 


	16. Chapter 15:DANCE OF DARKNESS

Me:HALLOWEEN DANCE KIDDIES!

Desiray:HI I'M NEW TO THIS!

Renta:*heart beats*

Kyle:Don't own jack.

CHAPTER 15:A DARK LOVE!

Destiny walked into the Gym For THE HAUNTED BASH! A Angel Princess no less,"WOW",she screamed

Everyone was dressed up especially this one girl. She looked like her but red eyes black hair and a dark aura.

Casey walked to her,"She and her Bey Spirit is evil.",she whispered in her mage costume.

Tsubasa was a vampire,"CASEY WANNA DANCE",he asked fast like.

Casey eyes sparkled,"YES",she screamed

Masq sighed

Renta was a Dark king and then realized the new girl she was a Dark Angel Queen.

Rena called her,"Desiray you're on",she said

Desiray smiled showing her fangs,"Right",she said as she went on stage.

The band started to play.

Desiray:Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters Oh yay aye (x3)

Destiny and Kyle were Dancing right next to Casey and Tsubasa

Desiray:Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goosebumps You dare to go there, I'm a get you so scared We're wanting to, we're haunting you We're wanting to, ehh, ehh

Renta smiled and snapped his fingers,"Not bad"

Desiray:If you stayed and too late to be getting afraid This scene extreme, I'm a get you so scared We're wanting to, we're haunting you We're wanting to, ehh, ehh

Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken (Here we go)

As soon as she sang that darkness appeared turning everyone into what they were dressed up as Kyle was a Demon Lord and Destiny was a Angel Queen.

Desiray:Tonight all the monster gonna dance We're coming to get you Tonight all the monster gonna dance We're coming to get you If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you

Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters

Renta was absolutely in love with her singing

Desiray:You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out We're wanting to, we're haunting you We're wanting to, ehh, ehh We might just bite underneath the moonlight More fun if you run, I'm already chasin'  
We're wanting to, we're haunting you We're wanting to, ehh, ehh

Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken (Here we go) Tonight all the monster gonna dance We're coming to get you Tonight all the monster gonna dance We're coming to get you If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you

Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters

Everyone was Dancing even as monsters

Desiray:Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire

Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken

Tonight all the monster gonna dance We're coming to get you Tonight all the monster gonna dance We're coming to get you If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you

Oh yay aye (x3)  
Comin to get you

Everyone turned to normal and cheered

Iris jumped,"ENCORE",She screamed

Kayla got on the Dj system,"LET'S ROCK THIS",she said as she played,'Hit Em with the boogie'

Destiny laughed,"That's our girl DJ CANDY K!",she announced

Renta smirked as she walked towards Desiray,"Nice voice",he said

Desiray looked at him,"Thanks Renta Dark",she said.

Renta smiled,"No prob Desiray Abyss",he replied.

Vaitlin ran towards him,"RENTA DARLIN' DANCE WITH ME",she said as she dragged him off. Her eyes said,'Stay away from him bitch'

Desiray saod with telepathy,"Why would he love a slutty hore",she smiled and said.

END CHAPPIE!

Me:WOW NEXT CHAPTER A TOURNAMENT IS STARTING TAG TEAM STYLE WHO WILL WIN?

Everyone who's a blader including Me(Destiny):IT'S ME! NEXT TIME CHAMPIONSHIP OF LEGENDS! 


	17. Chapter 16:WHO WILL I PARTNER WITH

Me:DUN DUN TOURNAMENT OF Legends

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 16:START TOURNAMENT! WHO WILL BE MY PARTNER?

Destiny was running around the whole school,

Why? SHE NEEDED A PARTNER!

Destiny bumped imto someone,"KYLIE-BOO!",she said

Kyle smiled as his pet name,Hey Destie",he said smoothly.

Both blushed,"WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER!",they said and already knew they were perfect but what about their spirits? She was light he was demonic.

ELSEWHERE

Zari and Gabriella,"JOINT SPECIAL MOVE STARRY FLAME SWORD!",they exclaimed.

Dreonix spun around Staris as she shined bright and slashed a rock burning the pieces into mini meteors.

They were in synch unlike their boyfriends

Elsewhere

Fan and Jerry were training,"JOINT SPECIAL MOVE GLACIER FANG TAIL!",they screamed

Casey and Tsubasa smiled,"SHINING TORNADO OF STORMS!",they screamed

Both Fox Leone did their moves Frozen Twister and Raging Ice tails and Shining Tornado Buster and Lion King of Storms with IMMENSE POWER!

All looked up ever blader in the school and screamed,"I WILL BE THE LEGEND! NUMBER ONE YA HEAR!"

Me:wow what will happen

NEXT TIME!:HEAR US ROAR INTODUCING YUAN AND DEMA! DEMONIC AND 2ND DARK DRAGON 


	18. Chapter 17:BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT

Me:HAIYO!

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

Chapter 17:ROUND ONE OF THE TOURNAMENT! DESTINY AND KYLE VS TOBY AND ZEO!

Dj appeared,"GO LEGEND BLADERS IT'S I BLADER DJ! AND LETS GET THIS TOURNAMENT STARTED! 8 TEAMS HAVE SIGNED UP AND LETS INTRODUCE THEM

TEAM: 1: DESTINY AND KYLE

TEAM 2: RYUTO AND RYUGA,

TEAM 3: RENTA AND DESIRAY

TEAM 4:CASEY AND TSUBASA

TEAM 5:TOBY AND ZEO

TEAM 6:GINGKA AND YUU

TEAM 7:BOLT AND KAYLA

TEAM 8:FAN AND JERRY!

Dj watched the screen,"AND NOW TO RANDOMIZE!"

Screen:1 VS 5, 6 VS 4, 2 VS 8, 7 VS 3

*AFTER ALL THAT*

"LET IT RIP",said Destiny Kyle Zeo and Toby

"GO NOW ANGEL",Destiny commanded.

"LYRA",Toby shouted

"FOX CRUSH HIM",Zeo said.

"Y-DRAGO!",Kyle shouted

Angel and Lyra clashed while Y-Drago was getting beat.

Destiny and Angel watched but first

"ANGEL SPECIAL MOVE ANCIENT LIGHT DRAGON'S JUDGEMENT",Destiny shouted.

Angel glowed and flew up then sent a giant blast of light on Lyra.

Toby sighed,"Oh well",he said

Y-Drago was waiting but really he was absorbing Fox's energy

Kyle smirked evilly,"DEMONIC MOVE! DEVIL'S DRAGON RAGING DESTRUCTION"

Y-Drago roared as he came out 6 wing one set was skeleton like he had 4 eyes alll blood red skin and 8 arms 2 sets skeleton like his tail was was skeleton like with a spike ball. He flew up hitting the moon then comes down as a spiraling Demonic energy spiral crushing fox

Dj whimpered,"T-The Winners A-Are Destiny and K-Kyle",he said shaking.

Everyone even Renta was scared and Angel was in Love with Yuan Demon was enraged.

END CHAPPIE

Me:OHHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN

NEXT TIME:DARK DRAGONS MEET! THE DREAM TEAM IS BORN! 


	19. Chapter 19:Dark Dragons

I don't own anything

"BOOYAH!",Casey and Fan screames there was only one match left The Dark Lovers and Element lovers!

Desiray was glowing a dark aura,"DEMA DARK TAIL SPIN!",she comanded

Dema was a girl version of Demon who knew

Angel had a pain in her heart

Dema smiled,"Hey cutie",she winked/

Demon blushed,"Uh hi",he muttered

Leone and Fox charged at them

Demon and Dema spinned in unision!

Renta and Desiray's powers fused.

"SPECIAL MOVE!",They screamed

Dema and Demon roared.

"DARKNESS LOVE!",They commanded

Dema and Demon turned into a tornado spiral and slammed at Fox and Leone

Kayla and Bolt were shocked their beys had stopped

Dj,"WOOH NELLY THE DARK COUPLE WINS! TOMMOROW WILL BE A 4 ON 4 BATTLE!",He shouted

YES IT IS SHORT WHATEVS NEXT TIME WILL BE BETTER

Kyle,Renta,Jerry,and Tsubasa auras turn into a evil one

All:DO NOT CROSS ME!*Eyes are red*

Me:EEK!

Casey:Tsubasa...

Desiray:*scared*

Fan::GAAAAAAH

Me:NEXT TIME BOY'S DARKNESS! 


	20. Chapter 20:MY FEELING'S

Me:THIS IS A SPECIAL SO IT'LL BE A SCRIP STYLE

Fan:*scared*

Chapter 20:AUTHORESS'S TRUE RAGE AND FEELINGS!

Me:*reading the reviews and face is Red and I mean RED RED!*...*steaming and growling*

Kyle:Uh Desty?

Fan and Jerry:*looks at me and hide*

Me:*dark aura*

Renta and Desiray:Uh oh

Me:*Eyes glow red*GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH!*throws my computer out of my house*

Kyle,Fan,Jerry,and Renta:0.0

Me:Y'KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THIS IS MY STORY! AND IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO REVIEW DON'T REVIEW AT ALL GOT IT! CAUSE I'VE HAD IT! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CRITICIZE HUH WELL GET THIS I'M A NOVICE WRITER SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SWEAR TO GOD PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH IN MY LIFE! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND,I HAVE SCHOOL,I HAVE A FAMILY,I HAVE FRIENDS,I HAVE CHEERLEADING,I HAVE A LIFE! I COME ON FANFICTION NOT TO BECOME ANGRY OR EVEN MORE STRESSED! HELL I CAN'T EVEN BECOME TO STRESSED CAUSE I DON'T WANT MY HEART TO FAIL ON ME AGAIN! THAT'S RIGHT A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD WITH HEART PROBLEM'S! I ALMOST DIED THEN WHAT WOULD I HAVE! *Starts tearing*I WOULD HAVE HAD NOTHING YOU HEAR ME NOTHING*crying*!

Fan:I-I Never

Jerry:*shakes head 'no'*

Kyle:*never seen me like this*

Renta:YOU PEOPLE ARE HORRIBLE I MEAN CUT HER SOME SLACK! FAN ISN'T THAT GOOD EITHER

Fan:HEY!

Renta:*death glares her*BUT ATLEAST SHE TRIES HER BEST AND THAT'S ALL YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT! AND IF YOU PEOPLE CAN'T SEE HOW MUCH OFF A GOOD AUTHORESS SHE IS THE FUCK OFF AND DON'T READ AT ALL! GOT IT! 


	21. Chapter 21:Rise of Darkness

Me:*headdesk Headdesk HEAD FUCKING DESK*GOD I HATE THIS!

I don't own Beyblade in any way

CHAPTER 21:RISE OF DARKNESS! Part 1!

*Later at Night*

Tsubasa,Kyle,Renta,and Jerry were tossing and turning in there sleep.

*Tsubasa's pov*

I was In a world that was pitch black!

"Tsubasa...",I heard a voice call my name eerily.

"WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF!",I screamed but then all I heard was laughter everywhere as I saw the most horrid vision!

Casey was Covered in blood as it was pooling.

She coughed,"Tsubasa... Please...",she said weakly.

I saw the same thing that haunts me in my nightmares. That aura and those Dark Red eyes.

Tsubasa laughed evilly,"GOOD-BYE ROSE!",he said as he shot Eagle right at her Heart!.

"NO CASEY!",I screamed.

The Laughing continued as I was helpless

"STOP IT! STOP IT!",I screamed.

An aura appeared pirch black with Red eyes that were glowing,"GIVE IN TSUBASA!",It said as it Devoured me.

*Renta's pov*

I was in this world of Fire but it looked familier.

"NO WAY",I screamed eyes wide as plates.

This wasn't a world of fire it was Metal City IN RUIN. And at the very tallest building was me Standing with a more menacing aura. But that wasn't the half of it bodies all around him and on his blade was Desiray's head!

"No this can't. I couldn't have.",I said.

"Oh but you did",I heard "him" say.

"NO! NO! NO!",I said trying to run away.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM FAITH!",He said with a roar.

I just screamed as he devoured me.

*Kyle's pov*

I was in hell believe it or not. I think I was. All I saw was a giant Gate.

"Mighty Demon release thy power.",It said as it grabbed me with mini hands of black!

"HEY LET GO OF ME!",I felt my body being torn apart.

It opened as a giant eye and many little eyes were there too.

"RELEASE THY RAGE!",It told me.

I screamed for help as I watched Destiny infront of me.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!",I screamed in pain massive pain and my last vision was seeing her die as the gate closed.

*Jerry's Pov*

OH MY LORD DID HELL FREEZE OVER! CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A NEW ICE AGE!

Everything was frozen even the people!

I saw Casey,Destiny,and My Mansion Frozen Solid.

There was a ice palace so I decided to walk in,but then I regret what I just did.

Bodies all frozen who could have done this?

Then I saw who it was. Me on a Icy throne.

"No this can't be possible",I said then i turned around and my heart shattered.

Fan was on the wall with icicles going through her.

"NO!",I said as I fell on my knees.

"Submit unto me Jerry. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DESTINY!",A voice said.

My body was becoming ice! I was becoming a statue.

"NO STOP IT!

*No Pov*

Renta,Kyle,Jerry,and Tsubasa were going through hell all at once.

Kyle was screaming,"IT HURTS MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY",he said in a space of nothing but hands tearing him apart,eyes,and demonic child like laughter.

Tsubasa was crying, as all he heard were screams of pain,"Stop Please",he said through tears.

Renta was be torture by Purple Lightning,"IT BURNS! IT BURNS SOO BAD! MAKE IT ALL DISAPPEAR!",He screamed.

Jerry was frozen solid in a ice crystal in fetal position,"Cold... So... Cold...",he said weakly.

The one's who were torturing them were watching and Laughing.

What could it all mean!

End Chapter

Next Time!

Fan;Hey Jerry I

Jerry:SHUT UP YOU DRECK!

Me:Kyle I was wondering if?

Kyle:GRRRRR STAY AWAY! FOOLISH MORTAL!

Casey:Tsubasa wanna hang ou...

Tsubasa:DO NOT SPEAK LOW LIFE!

Desiray:Hello Ren-Ren. Is Life treating you well.

Renta:LIFE IS PAIN AND TURMOIL! YOU SHOULD NO THAT HUH YOU INFERIOR BEING!

All 4 guys leave.

Me:Foolish Mortal?

Casey:Low Life?

Fan:Dreck?

Desiray:Inferior Being?

All of us:What's wrong with them?

Chapter 22:RISE OF DARKNESS PART TWO! THE GODDESS AWAKENS! DESTINY'S ANCESTRY! 


	22. Chapter 22:Rise of Darkness part 2

Me:OHH THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!

I don't own beyblade.

Chapter 22:RISE OF DARKNESS PART TWO! THE GODDESS AWAKENS! DESTINY'S ANCESTRY!

Destiny's Pov!

I was walking into school with Desiray,New Emo Bitch, Fan,MAH BFF, And Casey ,Wittle Sisty!.

And then I felt something was off with the guys!

Casey walked up to Tsubasa,"Hey Tsuba",she was cut off.

Tsubasa was angry,"GET AWAY FROM YOU YOU STUPID FOOL",he said

I thought,'WHAT THE FUCK!'

Renta was Even more weirder,"SHUT UP YOU INFERIOR LIFE FORM",he screamed at Desiray.

Then there was my Brother Jerry,"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS DRECK!",he screamed at Fan.

And Finally,"So Kyle I was Wondering",Then I was cut off.

Kyle death glared me,"I don't care YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN IDIOTIC POMPUS FOOL WHO'S TOO CLINGY TO EVEN GIVE A GUY SOME SPACE",he screamed in my face.

Once they left I was still suspicious.

Casey was crying her eyes out how could Tsubasa do that!

Fan was frozen in awe did Jerry just do that!

Desiray was in flames with rage DID RENTA JUST DO THAT!

(Later that Night in Destiny's Dream)

A world of Light and Angels was infront of me.

"Whoa",I said.

A woman with Green Hair who was also a Angel appeared.

I looked at her,"Who are you?",I asked

She smiled,"My name is Martel Yddrasil and I'm the Goddess of the world tree plus I'm you or in this case you're me",she explained

I was shocked the a Red flash appeared on my Chest. I looked and saw a red gem!

Martel told me it was called a Cruxis Crystal

Then beautiful Rainbow wings appeared on me.

When I opened my Eyes I saw the FUTURE.

Angel was on the ground unconscious.

Renta laughed evilly,"You can't stop me lighty!",he said

Future Me glared at him and got up as a golden aura surrounded her.

I was watching but then I woke up and was panting.

"Was that a Dream",I asked then I looked down and saw the gem

"THAT WAS NO DREAM",I said loudly

Casey stired in her sleep,"NO NO PUT THE CHOCOLATE ON THE VANILLA STEAK WITH THE CARAMEL PAPAYA JUICE JEANS!",she said in sleep talk

I looked at her like WTF!

END CHAPTER

Next Time:

Destiny got up as a Golden Holy Aura Surrounded Me and Angel,"NO! IT'S NOT OVER! I WILL NOT LOSE TO EVIL PEOPLE LIKE YOU VORTEX! DO YOU HEAR ME!",she roared as The Aura exploded

Angel's Eyes snapped open as she spun in a light spiral around the aura

Vortex/Renta looked at Me in Fear! "NO SHE'S UNLOCKING HER TRUE POWERS!",he said

The Other Dark Boys were covering their eyes

Fan,Casey,and Desiray's Aura appeared,"NOT NOW WE CAN'T GIVE IN NOT NOW",they screamed their rremaining energy went toward Angel

NEXT TIME CHAPTER 23!

I AM THE LIGHT OF HOPE! EVOLVE! DESTINY AND ANGEL! THE HOLY BLADER! THE STAR COMETH! 


	23. NEWS OF SEQUAL!

Chapter 23:SEQUAL SNEAK PEAK!  
Three years have passed and Anime Academy has went through a HUGE CHANGE

NEW BLADERS!

Nancy:GO NOW LYRA!

NEW BEYS!

Alicorn:I am the loving light

NEW SIBLINGS

Ariel:CASEY DESTY I WON'T LOSE TO YOU

NEW HEROES!

Tyra and Shadow:CAN'T TOP US! ULTIMATE LIFE FORM LOVERS! BITCH!

NEW VILLAINS!

?:*has white hair gray eyes and looks like Destiny but in black and blood red clothes!*I will win

NEW DUELS!

Yami Yugi and Yami Destiny:LETS DO THIS!

NEW SPIRITS!

Draga:Masq my brother!

Masq:What!

NEW EVOLUTIONS!

Dema:*Has Scythes on her wings*GRAAAAAAH!

NEW POWERS!

Destiny:*has rainbow wings and angel like armor*EAT THIS*blast a cross*

Kyle:*slices it with demon claws*hmp

AND NEW

Nikki,Alex,Caitlin:WE'RE YOUR CHILDREN!

FUTURE KIDS?!

Destiny:*faints*

Kyle:*falls out chair*

ALL THIS AND MORE

Destiny:A NEW ADVNTURE?! WHAT ARE WAITING FOR!

JOIN YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND MORE!

IN THE SEQUAL OF EPICNESS

Jerry:wait for it...

Destiny,Kyle,Jerry,Casey,Ariel:BA BAM!

*EXPLOSION*

ANIME WORLD! THE NEW CHRONICLE!

Rena:DON'T MISS IT*winks with hearts*

COMING SOON TO FANFICTION! 


	24. Chapter 24:Light of Hope

Me:HEYOO WELL I HAVE ALOT OF WORK TO DO*has papers everywhere for the finale the biggest chapter yet*

Fan:*swimming through papers*I have more pens*Swims back*

Me:*writing! writing like HELL*

Angel:Ok People we're really busy so enjoy this chapter we made. OH and we don't own beyblade!

CHAPTER 24:I AM THE LIGHT OF HOPE! EVOLVE! DESTINY AND ANGEL! THE HOLY BLADER! THE STAR COMETH!

Dj came in,"OK IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE FINAL BATTLE? A HUH",he said before getting a note,"IT LOOKS LIKE A BATTLE ROYALE!",he said

The crowd cheered!

All the bladers shot their beys!

DESTINY'S POV!

"GO ANGEL",I screamed!

Angel went for Demon!

Kyle Tsubasa and Jerry went for Casey Desiray and Fan

"SUFFER",They all screamed!'

The girls looked in horror as their beys were being torn apart!

Casey was on the ground in tears,"NO LEONE!",she screamed!

Fan was scared out of her mind,"LEONE!",she screamed

Desiray was shocked,"DEMA!",she screamed!

Demon and Angel were still going at it until

Leone Leone and Dema were knocked out and I could see their spirits bleeding the hell?!

Angel and Demon's spirit appeared!

Renta chuckled evilly,"I POSSESSED YOUR FRIEND! I'M VORTEX A EVIL DRAGON",he said!

Angel feel to the ground covered in blood!

Vortex blasted me into the wall!.

I screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

Vortex summoned a black sword,"Any last words before I kill you?",he asked

I sighed,'Casey,Fan,Leone,Dema,Desiray,Angel',I thought

3rd person

Destiny got up as a Golden Holy Aura Surrounded Me and Angel,"NO! IT'S NOT OVER! I WILL NOT LOSE TO EVIL PEOPLE LIKE YOU VORTEX! DO YOU HEAR ME!",she roared as The Aura exploded

Angel's Eyes snapped open as she spun in a light spiral around the aura

Vortex looked at her in Fear! "NO SHE'S UNLOCKING HER TRUE POWERS!",he said

The Other Dark Boys were covering their eyes

Fan,Casey,and Desiray's Aura appeared,"NOT NOW WE CAN'T GIVE IN NOT NOW",they screamed and gave their remaining energy went toward Angel

Their aura's spiral towards Angel's light!

Destiny floated up and was cocooned inside a crystal.

Angel flew around it as she was incased in a cross!

Destiny's clothes turned into a dress with a flowing white veil! As her hands were wrapped with light and gloves were made on them! and her shoes were replaced with white heels. Her wings appeared.

Angel was turned into a woman. with flowing white hair and her blue eyes open as her dress was like Paluteena from kid icarus! her veil was longer than Destiny's.

Something formed on their forehead tiara's golden tiara's!

The cross shined brightly as a white sword and arrows came out of it.

Detiny grabbed it and possed with Angel!

Fan,Casey,and Desiray looked at Destiny,"Whoa",they said!

Destiny swung her sword at Vortex,"LIGHT SLASH",she screamed!

Vortex screamed in pain as he held his chest!

Destiny looked behind her to see angel!

Angel had her Arrows ready,"GODDESS ARROW!",she shouted

Demon was shot!

Destiny flew up towards Angel!

"Let thy evil never return and got to wence it came. Thy words come from thy heart of a sacred flame!",she said

Angel turnd into her new dragon form! It Was the same but she had a crystal horn on her head a crystal heart on her chest! and her wings had crystal on them too!

Destiny held her sword infront of her as it glowed a white fire. She drew a cross in mid air.

"SACRED HOLY MAELSTROM!"She and Angel shouted out

The cross blasted the Dark boys.

They screamed in pain as they were Dissapeared.

Vortex screamed/roar a blood curling one,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he said as his spirit was destroyed.

Dj came from hiding,"WHOA NELLY THE WINNER IS DESTINY WHO NOW SCARES ME",he announced

The crowd cheered.

"FOOLS THIS IS ONLY HALF OF MY PLAN!",A Demon said!

Renta looked up,"I KNOW THAT VOICE! REVEAL YOURSELF PYRO DOOM!",he commanded.

Doom appeared.

End chapter

Me:WOW!

Next time if there is one

Doom Looked at Destiny,Renta,Desiray,Kyle,Jerry,Milus,and Maxwell,"YOU CHILDREN WILL NOT BEAT ME!",he screamed as he took some gems from renta and revealed his true form.

"WHAT THE FUCK!",Destiny screamed 


	25. Final:ENDGAME!

Me:AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR

Fan:OH MY GOD WE DID IT*jumping*

Jerry:That was long!

My oc's and Fan:LETS START!

**FINAL CHAPTER:IS IT TRULY THE END FOR ME! THE FRIENDS COMBINED STREGNTH!**

**Destiny's Pov**

Doom looked at everyone from above,."You humans are pitiful",he said floating down.

"_Who or What is he",_I Thought.

Doom looked at me as the skies turned black and a dark pressence was felt.

"_Uh oh"I _thought with a scared look!

Doom transformed into something hideous! A giant demon with 8 gems in him!

Renta growled,"DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL THE ELEMENTAL GEMS!",he said

I looked surprised.

Danny ran to me,"DESTY-CHAN THEIR ZOMBIES APPEARING AND DEMONS AND MONSTERS ALL OVER THE CITY!",he screamed.

Doom Blast us.

I screamed then felt the world was black.

**NO POV**

Destiny was floating somwhere gray.

"Where am I?",she asked

A figure appeared.

She looked at it

"Get up!",It commanded

Destiny was confused so very confused

"You let someone come in and take over your home,You really are stupid!",It said .

Destiny looked at it

"Nevermind. Destiny J. Heart I am Timeo guardian of time. And also your Guardian Angel.",He said

Destiny shook her head.

Timeo looked at her with glaring yellow eyes. He floated in time and space he was sorta like god to her.

Destiny got serious,"Ok what's your purpose of bringing me here",she asked

Timeo sighed,"You will die if you don't fight back. Your life is in jepardy if you don't control your powers. What's your fuure like I can't say. But the way you act in it is because of too much power. Why are you like that you ask? I tell you Because of Chaos and madness it manifested into a physical form. A formm that will follow you forever! SO WHAT ARE YOU STRIVING FOR HUH DESTINY!",He screamed at her.

**Destiny Pov**

I looked at the angel in confusion and somehow. Someway I knew the answer. It just came to me. I started laughing and laughing.

Timeo looked at me like I was crazy.

I stopped,"What am I striving for? I can't say I know for sure. But the thing is I want a world where everybody lives freely and in peace with eachother. A world with no pain or death. A place where people are free to battle and have fun. My goal is to make it happen. Every since I was told of my powers that was my goal from the start ",I said smiling.

Timeo smirked,"You passed my trial. I wish you luck in your battle young Angel",he said then disappeared.

**REALITY!**

I woke up to see everyone ready to fight,"Everyone why are you",I asked

Renta cut me off,"We saw a angel",he said smiling

I smiled and got up Angel was in Dragon form as I got on,"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE",I screamed flying towards where doom was.

N,Red,and Iris were at the front.

N smiled,"Ready",He asked the three

Iris jumped,"LETS GO!",she screamed.

Red pulled a ball out

"GO!",all three screamed

A yellow mouse,a Red and Black Fox,and A orange dragon appeared.

Red snapped his finger.

The mouse jamp,"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU",it shouted before shocking the zombies.

**With Kyle Jerry and Fan**

Fan screamed as she was caught.

Jerry froze,"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!",he screamed as Ice shards came from his hand he was shocked.

Kyle suddenly gained Demon claws as he cut zombies apart,"YAHOO!",he screamed

A portal then opened and a hedgehog like figure turned human in a bright light!

The girl fell on her feet she had red hair and crimson eyes.

Fan looked at her in awe,"Who are you?",she asked.

The girl smiled,"I am all of me. I am Tyra T. Hedgehog seond ultimate lifeform.",she said.

Kyle ran to find his boo and Jerry to find hos sister.

**With Desiray and Renta**

Renta was killing demons while Desiray got pummeled

"DESIRAY",he screamed,"What the…..",he said as he felt power rising!

Desiray was floating as black angel wings appeared and her eyes were violet.

Renta smiled,"Nice to see ya Abyss Queen Abyssia",he said

Abyssia smiled as she started attack.

**With Heart and Doom**

Kyle Jerry and Renta appeared to see Destiny getting beat!

Kyle and Jerry attacked,"YOU BASTARD!",they said!

Doom slammed them into a wall.

Renta was also slammed DAFUQ

Doom laughed,"Fools I am one who surpassed God no one can Defy ME!",he said until he saw me flying again,"WHAT!",he said

I looked at him,"Heh,I said

Doom Blast me again but I was standing!

Doom kept blasting me and Blasting me but all failed.

I had a serious look,"That all ya got?",I asked

Doom looked at me with fear,"I don't understand how are you alive",he asked

Renta moved,"Heh you don't know her like we do",he said.

Doom growled

I came in and kicked him in his face!

Kyle laughed,"Yea Desty has something you don't",he added.

Doom Roared.

I punched him in the gut!

Jerry looked at him,"You are nothing like her. You're just an ugly mess",he said

Doom shook abit.

I came in and blast him with light.

Doom eyes got wide,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",he screamed!

Renta smirked,"SHE HAS HER FRIENDS!",he screamed.

Kyle smirked,"HER HAPPINESS!",he screamed.

Jerry smiled,"HER FRIENDS AND EVERYONE SHE HOLDS DEAR!",he screamed!.

Doom was scared,"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT DOES SHE HAVE!",he said holding his head.

I looked at him,"You are a fool. My powers don't make me strong! My Attacks weapons or anything like that makes me strong. No I have something stronger than anything in the world!",I said before I made a fist.

"What I have. Is what makes me. Me.",I said before charging.

"I have. A HEART!",I said before going through him with a punch!

Doom split in two,"Noo how could…. I be….. Defeated….. By a….. Human… A heart… is just… a….. organ… how is it where her power comes from... Impossible.",he panted.

I smiled,"No the thing is. The bonds of everyone I hold dear inside of it",I said touching my heart.

Doom disappeared as the sky turned blue.

Renta smiled,"It's over",He said

'HEY",everyone said as they ran toward us!

Fan and Desiray glomped their boyfriend while I glomped Kyle

**Victory Party!**

Everyone was dancing except me I was looking at the moon.

Kyle was behind me,"Hey",He said before sitting beside me and bringing me close.

I smiled as I looked at my cruxis crystal.

Kyle smirked,"Our future seems brighter"he said.

I frowned,"Nope",I said

Kyle looked at me confused,"Huh?",he said.

I smiled as I kissed him.

He kissed back with passion.

Angel and Demon flew in the moonlight and under the stars while Timeo smiled from heaven.

**Fin**

Me:*crying*My baby is done thanks for all the support

Fan:Your sequal

Me:*stops*oh yea. Till then

Everyone:SO LONG!


End file.
